


can't stop, won't stop.

by pizzaprinc3ss



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Nade endgame, Rivalry, everyone loves jesy, george and her are really cute ok, jade dates like everyone almost, jade hates perrie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzaprinc3ss/pseuds/pizzaprinc3ss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Jade is the one everywhere wants, Perrie's the girl they can't have, Jesy's always happy, and Liam isn't all Jade thought he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jade _owns_ the halls, kids practically bow down to her when they see her. She doesn't let the way they whisper quietly into each others ears and let their eyes wander over her body with wanting eyes get to her. She is just like any other girl, just with a few advantages. The Audi she drives out in the parking lot is just like any other car, everyone has one. The Michael Kors bag she's holding is just like the one the pink haired girl that sits next to her in English, maybe she didn't have to work graveyard shifts for it but she is human and the money in her pocket does not define her, goddamn it. "Hey Jade!" Jesy shouts, stomping her way over in her Steve Madden pumps, topshop earrings hanging from her ears. She looks giddy from her head to her toes, her smile radiating the elation she feels. If Jade was praised, Jesy was worshipped, but not for the wrong reasons. Jesy was literally the definition of happiness, with the way she treated people so kindly, held open doors, never talked down on anyone. (Until behind closed doors), she had millions of friends, helped out at the animal shelter, soup kitchens, you name it. Her father was Patrick Nelson, (idk Jesy's parents names lol) he was the owner of every world market in America, (I don't know if there's any in the UK or w/e don't judge), but he was the complete opposite of his daughter, unlike Jesy, he gave off sad, gloomy, angry vibes. Jesy rarely saw her father, because he was away on business trips so much, which made her sad but she is always smiling. "Hey Jesy! How was your weekend?" Jade smiled, kissing Jesy's blushed cheeks. "Oh, Jade, it was perfect. I went to LA for a day to help feed the homeless--" Jade honestly didn't really care, but she tried to portray as if she were listening. When she glanced behind Jesy she caught sight of the schools man candy, his signature smirk plastered on his face, dimples prominent. Of course once he got sight of Jade he stalked over. "Thirlwall." He smiled, which jade returned politely. "Do you plan on going to this weeks football game?" Jade resisted the urge to laugh, why would she go to a cold, foggy, football game when she could be at home, safe and alone in her California king bed? She nodded nonetheless, sending Jesy an apologetic expression. Jesy smiled and walked away, leaving Jade and Harry alone. "Great, ill see you then?" She nodded once again, rolling her eyes when Harry's back was turned. But of course, when she turned around, puppy-faced, cute as a button, Liam Payne was staring at her. Jade bit her lip, he was too good looking, but she was too good for him. Even if her insides tightened when he brought his big hand up and waved, she kept composure. Liam winked before turning back to his locker. Jade felt breathless. Liam was right beside her when it comes to royalty in school, Liam Payne was the apple of every young man or woman eyes. Jade knew Liam all too well, the way he took a girl and made her into something new and tore her apart when the time to end came. Never more than 6 months. That's his limit. At least that's what she remembers, when they had their time. But she's thankful they still talk, give it 4 hours after school ends, and he'll call her and they'll talk and then it'll be 2 weeks before it happens again. But Jade's okay with it. At least that's what she tells herself when she sees Liam talking or breathing around another girl. But it's just a phase. It'll go. She frowns, this is way too much thinking for one day. She stalks to her English class and listens as if she cares, but every part of her mind goes blank when she locks eyes with the hottest guy she's ever seen. He's got his hair quiffed up, and slight stubble on his chin, with hazel eyes, thick eyelashes framing them. He's got a black leather jacket hanging on, and the most delicious lips Jade has ever seen. "Jade!" She jumps at the sudden noise. "What?" She shouts at the unknown presence as she turns around. "Oh, Niall." He rolls her eyes, "if you don't mind, I'd actually like to pass this assignment, and I really would not enjoy doing the work for you." She crossed her legs, raising an eyebrow. "And why not?" She pressed on, unlike every other student in this place, Niall does NOT like Jade at all. And Jade isn't affected by it at all, really. She's got everyone else wrapped around her finger, she could have anything she wanted with the snap of a finger. "Because unlike the rest of the school believes, you are not a fucking goddess." Jade laughs, so hard and so loud that the rest of the class looked at her, including mystery man. The teacher dismisses it because well, it's Jade. And she never gets in trouble. "I may not be a goddess, Horan, but I'm the prettiest girl you'll ever be able to breathe same air with." He chuckled at that, "you know, I've actually seen prettier." "The girls on pornhub don't count." Niall's eyebrows disappeared into his bleached blonde fringe, "you think I spend all my time watching porn and wanking?" She smirked, looking him up and down, "have you looked at yourself?" He grinned, "yeah, I have. I'm pretty fucking good looking, does that mean you'll fuck me and I'll be in your cool crowd?" He said, sarcasm spilling from his mouth. She smiled sweetly, leaning across the table so she and Niall were almost face to face. "Never in a million years, babe." She winked. At that exact second the bell rang, and Jade praised every god there was. She got up immediately, looking at Niall one more time and blowing him a kiss. Niall caught it, winking back at her. She began to leave until she felt a hand on her shoulder, "Jade?" She turned around, coming face to face with the boy she'd been wondering about all class period. "Err, I don't know your name. But yes?" He laughed, "I'm Zayn, I transferred here 3 months ago." Jade nodded, "sorry, I don't really pay attention to things I don't really care about." He rolled his eyes but he was smiling, "I know, sorry to bother you, your hineness. But I was wondering if you knew anything about Perrie Edwards?" She shook her head, "not really, all I know is she sits next to me in Spanish and has a lot of money." He frowned, "that all?", she nodded and began to walk away when he shouted after her to stop. She turned around, "why weren't you surprised when I knew your name?" She smiled, a real one this time,  
"Everyone knows my name."


	2. when the truth hits, it hits hard.

5 pm || Thirllwall House, San Angelo, CA   
Jade sat in front of the mirror of her room, curling her hair very carefully. She had a very important date (at least that's what she tells herself it is) with Liam tonight, and he liked it when she dressed nicely, and anything he liked, she liked. She smiled at herself, trying to make it look genuine. The thought of going into a restaurant with Liam and sitting there for hours, talking and   
laughing, and his pretty smile, with the way it crinkles his eyes, and makes his sharp cheekbones stick out. She felt anxious, like she had to be there now. But alas, it was only 2:00 pm, and Liam said he'd be here at 4:00. Taking a piece of hair into her hand, she carried on with her curling, torn between calling Liam and canceling, or going and sneaking out through the bathroom window. She sighed, opening up her box of makeup as she splashed foundation onto her face, rubbing it in and evening it out with her skin tone with a foundation brush. "Jade." Her mother pressed, "Tabitha." She replied. "I suspect you're going out tonight, am I correct?" She nods, "yes m'aam. No curfew?" Her mother sighs, looking at jade with tired eyes, the same eyes she's been giving her for the last 17 years. "I suppose not, but only because of that A+ you got in honors English this month. I expect you to be respectful to whomever it is you're going to seduce tonight, here's a $50." She gives as said and leaves, like she's always done. Jade wasn't bothered, cold stares and hard eyes were the usual in the Thirlwall house. Family is business, we work to keep each other going. Which is why every single Thirlwall child has became big in business and high on the charts. Love was a deal for them, and that was it. She brushed it off like it was nothing, because that's all it was. She jumped at the sound of her phone ringing, a genuine smile making its way to her face because finally the moment has arrived. She slips into her little black dress with ease, checking herself in the mirror. She's absolutely fallen in love with the way it hugs her small frame perfectly, and make it looks like just maybe she has a little bit of curves, sometime she's filled with envy because her boobs don't spill out of her shirt like Jesy's do, and her ass isn't as big as Perrie's, the girl who sits next to her in English. But then she realizes that the heart eyes that the crowd of people in school give her are for her only, not Perrie or Jesy, and she's okay. "Hello?" She says into the phone, "Hey, Jade? I'm here. I'm a little scared to go into the house though, so I'm gonna wait outside. You mind if I spark up in your backyard though?" Jade resists the urge to roll her eyes, Liam always felt the need to get stoned whenever they hung out, like she wasn't fun to be around if you were sober. "Gates open in the back, smoke in the pool house, my Chanel spray is in the cabinet beside the towels, won't cover up the smell much but if Maggie asks, ill just say it was me." Jade could feel his smile through the phone. "You're a doll. Do you still have my old bowl in the pool house? I bought like half a gram, and forgot I don't have a bowl in my car anymore." "Yeah. It's actually hidden under the towels. Don't take too long and use clear eyes please." "Anything for you." And with that, the conversation ends, Jade begins to re-curl the pieces she thinks she's missed and try's not to hang herself for the 20 minutes it takes Liam to smoke a bowl. He's just appeared in her doorway as she's trying on the other dress she thought she'd wear, her body is all out in the open, and Liam's getting harder at the second. He takes a step forward just as she steps back, her eyes are fearful but it's not Liam she's afraid of, it's herself. She's imagined this moment too many times to count in her head, and it's finally happening but this isn't right. Liam's not in his right mind and she's too deep in love with him for this to feel as good as it should. "Well, I was so excited to go out to eat... But my appetite has disappeared, it seems." He says carefully, as if he's planned it all out his head. Her heart beats in overdrive. His hand slips the door closed, making sure to lock it. There is nothing sweet in the way the tension fills the room. There is nothing beautiful about the way he races across the room to shed her clothes, nothing sweet and innocent about the way he thursts in and out of her, and covers her mouth while she protests. She is the deer caught in the headlights, and he is the driver. When he finishes, he kisses her forehead and leaves. "See you next time, sweetie." And she'd be lying if she told you her heart wasn't broken beyond repair, because the once innocent Liam Payne she thought she knew and loved was gone and buried beneath glass pipes and unhealthy habits. Liam James Payne was no longer the boy she loved.

Trying to clear her fogged mind, Jade cleaned herself up and tidy up the mess Liam made, she headed down the stairs and straight into the kitchen, staring the kettle and bringing out a green tea bag for herself. She sat on the counter, bringing out her phone and groaning at her background, it was from prom last year, when Liam was still the innocent kid in the corner. He had bought her a dozen roses, and held her hand the whole night, his smile was so pure and lovely, every time he looked at her that night she knew she was a goner for him. But the innocence was corrupted and turned not too long after that night, by the one and only Nick Grimshaw. With his perfectly styled hair and constant hookups, jade found him absolutely disgusting, with his dirty smirk and absurd ways. Nick was a bit older than the rest of them, already graduated and everything. He worked at the galleria, but was aiming to get a career in being a radio host, even though he was going nowhere with it. His family was very rich, and very popular with everyone in town because of the parties they'd throw. Liam would sneak over to Jade's at 3 am with red eyes and reveal all his deepest secrets, with the slow burn of alcohol in his system and dead eyes. And then at the end of the night he'd leave, with a devious smile and chapped lips, because Liam was hard to resist. But that was then and this is now. The boy who left her house this time was not Liam James Payne, the boy she had grown to love. This boy was something adults would gnarl at with distaste. The kind of boy you'd like to have but know you can't, with his smirk and reckless ways. Jade was a lot of things, but she was no fool. And Liam was very mistaken to think that he could come into her house and do that again. 

3 am || Spearmint Rhino, Oxnard, CA. 

Perrie sprinkled the blush onto her cheeks, trying to go for the very popular innocent look the girls were going for tonight. Only Perrie could pull it off though, with her vanilla hair and porcelain skin. Boys threw money at her, and she'd be lying if she said she didn't love it. "Edwards. Your needed out here, there's so many people coming in." Her boss demanded, ushering her to come to the front room. She obliged, pulling her bra down just a little, letting her cleavage spring free and plastered a grin onto her pink lips. "How beautiful you are, Per Per. I love what you've done to yourself." Her usual, also the boy she could not stand, Louis Tomlinson, smirked and looked up at her with pleading eyes. "Only for you, would I dress this pleasuring. What will it be today, babe?" He smiled, patting his lap. "$200 for a lap dance? Make it mind blowing, if you would. And we can end it however you like." He winked, his eyes gleaming with excitement and she felt herself get a little wet at the thought of the Tomlinson manner, with it's silk sheet beds she'd found herself in and the way her moans echoed off the wall, the steam of the shower and how hot it was, how hot Louis Tomlinson was. "Anything for you." She grinned, placing herself on his lap and beginning to move her hips the way she'd always done. She could feel Louis' excitement growing, and even herself get wet at the thought of what would be going on a little over an hour for now. Louis Tomlinson was anything but a patient man, he always made sure to get there right when Perrie's shift was about to end. Because then they'd both be hot and bothered, and Louis loved it when Perrie did the little dances for him. 

4:30 AM || Tomlinson mansion, Louis' bedroom.   
Perrie had Louis up against the wall, her hand up his shirt. "You see, I knew you wanted me from the moment I met you." She smiled, moving her hand lower. Louis moaned at the sensation, feeling his excitement grow just by the thought of Perrie. "I had to have you," he growled, beginning to unbutton his shirt, his toned abs peaking out. Perrie shivered, itching to bite and lick all over them, but she refrained. If there was one thing Louis Tomlinson didn't do, it was wait. And Perrie lived to tease boys, girls alike. She was dangerous, in her own kind of way, and Louis loved every single second of it. "You were so mouthwatering," he said, "good god ill never have enough of you." He pulled her shirt up over her shoulder, peppering kisses all over breast. She moaned, throwing her head back. Louis chuckled, pushing her against the wall and beginning to unbutton her jeans. She slipped out of them easily, eager to feel him. He bit and sucked a love bite into her collarbone, loving the sound he earned from it. She bucked her hips into his, she was so turned on and so ready to get it started. He picked up her thighs, she latched herself onto him before he threw her onto his king size bed. He began kissing her collarbone, making his way down to her pelvis, blowing hot air on her vagina. She growled, "fucking tease." He winked at her before he licked at her clit, earning a loud moan from Perrie. 

20 minutes later  
She picked up her clothes, slipping them on with ease. "You know, I don't think ill ever get tired of this." He grinned, buttoning up his shirt, "really? I thought I wasn't as good as last time. I want to try something new soon though." She raised her eyebrow, "like what?" Louis smirked, "well, I want to try a lot, but we should start out slow, so like... Handcuffs?" He asks politely and looks at her with pleading eyes. Man, this kid was a wonder. "I've never been one for trying out new things, but this actually sounds fun." He smiled, happy with her answer. "That's great, soon enough you'll be walking around little nurse outfits for me." He winked, leaning over and kissing her cheek. "Want to go get some coffee or something?" Perrie sighed, "wish I could, but I have to study for my Spanish test tomorrow, so I will most definitely be seeing you señor." She pecked his lips before going down the long hallway that is Louis Tomlinsons mansion. "HATE TO SEE YOU GO BUT I LOVE TO WATCH YOU LEAVE." He yelled after her, she laughed turning around and blowing him a kiss. "Adios." 

1:50 AM, 2 hours before Louis showed up || Spearmint Rhino.

"I swear to god Zayn if you ask me about Jade Thirlwall one more time I'm going to shoot you." Perrie threatened, sick and tired of hearing 'jade is so this' and 'jade is so that', she wasn't a higher power no matter what people say. She was just like anyone else, just with a few perks to her life. "I can't help it, she's just so..." "Yeah I know, wonderful. You've told me." He scowled, "it's just, I've never been so interested in someone. You should know how this feels, you're always going on about Lou." Perrie frowned, taken back. "But you haven't done anything with her, do you know how many times I've slept with Louis?" Zayn sighed, reaching across and running his thumb across her cheek. "Still hasn't admitted his love for you?" She rolls her eyes, "of course not. But he comes in every night, and he always bothers me in the hallways and he's just sending all these signals and I don't know whether to admit it or not---" "just tell him, per!" Perrie pouted, the thought of Louis hearing her feelings and laughing in her face flooded her mind. "Maybe. But only if you talk to Jade." He grinned, "I actually have, we talked about you." She raised an eyebrow, "what?" "Well, not really about you, just I asked if she knew you." Perrie nodded, losing interest. Jade's opinion on her didn't matter at all, she didn't live for the finer things and Jade was the queen of the good life. "And she said?" Zayn shrugged, "yes, she knew you, not like how she thought I meant though." Perrie laughed, fixing her bralet. "Of course she doesn't, did you know last week she asked if my dad was Truman Edwards? Do you know how hard it was to NOT laugh in her face? Damn rich Geordie thinking she can figure me out." She rolled her eyes, picking up her eyeliner stick and applying it. "Well, your can't blame her for wondering, not everyone knows about your daddy problems or what you REALLY do on the weekends." Perrie laughed insanely loud at that, earning a few questioning glances from her co-workers. "Malik, I will rip you to shreds if you and Thirlwall hook up and you tell her about me. She's been at my case for years on end." Zayn shrugs, "she only wants to know you so she can be you." Perrie raises a half-filled in eyebrow at that, "and why is that?" She questions as she begins fixing her second eyebrow. "Have you seen the stares you get in the hallways Perrie? All the boys want you, just yesterday I saw Niall Horan licking his lips and staring at your ass. And that Shelley boy with those cheekbones that could cut ice could not take his eyes off of you in History." Perrie's breath caught in her throat, she frowned. All these boys had been giving her attention, and she'd only noticed one. "And don't get me started on Tomlinson, I see you two flirting constantly. And his attention on you constantly." Eleanor, a fellow stripper and student, cut in, "I do too, and lets not forget the fact that he comes in here every night with your name on the tip of his tongue. You've got him wrapped around your little finger." She says matter-o-factly, and it's then Perrie feels like she dominates everyone and she doesn't like it. She's always been one for peace, love, and harmony, and being above everyone else makes her feel uncomfortable. She's just a girl with a musty apartment and a run-down job down the street from it, why would anybody want her? She was flawed to the bone, with pale skin and white blonde hair, curves that weren't as great as the outfits she wore made them out to be. She'd probably be 2 times the size she is if it weren't for the exercise she gets from all this dancing, (and how much her and Louis go at it.) she was not superior, people did not look up to her, nobody wanted to be her, Louis Tomlinson did not love her. 

6:30 PM || The Football stadium. 

Harry sighed, taking in his surroundings. In less than a week, this whole stadium would be filled with people cheering him and his whole team on. It was a nice feeling, the dependence they all have on him. Liam could care less whether they win or not, he's just waiting for that after party Harry's throwing afterwards, and his blood turning to alcohol by the end of the night. "Say man, you got a lighter? I want to light up." Harry gave him a look of horror, "in the middle of the fucking football field? Oh my god, Liam. No." Liam laughed, "what? It's not like the cops are going to come." Harry felt a chill down his back at that thought, he could not afford probation during football season. "How about you drive your ass home and do that?" He asks, ignoring the look of shock on Liam's face. Harry was a lot of things, but stupid wasn't one of them. He had to maintain a good average, had to practice as much as he could, he had to do everything right, and no matter how many times he wanted to smoke on the blunts Liam would roll, he never lost motivation, if anything it made him want it more. He knew that dropping Liam would make his life better, but Li was a lost soul and if Harry could stop himself from making mistakes, he could definitely stop Liam. "Man, why are you even bothering with all these drugs? You're going absolutely nowhere, and it's all their fault. You don't even have abs anymore." Liam laughed insanely loud, clutching at his stomach, he looked straight at his friend. "I have the most prominent abs you've ever seen, no amount of Mary could change that. It's not like I'm fucking with big things! I've only done acid once." Harry raises an eyebrow, that was a lie and he knew it. Liam and Grimshaw had done all they could get their hands on. "I could be addicted to meth. I'm not." Harry laughs, "If you were a meth head we wouldn't be friends." Liam frowns, "why not?" "Because I see no point to drugs. Or alcohol, or anything of that matter. It's possible to have fun without a shot of tequila, or a smoke on the pipe. If anything what you're doing to yourself is cowardice. You've got a lot going for you, and you're wasting it on failed drug tests and girls who's names you barely remember." Liam was at a loss for words for once in his life, he knew Harry had never liked the way Liam lived his life, but to finally be confronted with his opinion actually kind of stung. "You know, not but 2 years ago I had that same mindset." "You also had a stable relationship, a scholarship that could've been yours, and better friends who didn't use you for your money." Liam laughed, "Grimmy doesn't use me for my money." Harry rolled his eyes, "how much money have you given him in the last month?" He asked, genuinely concerned. Liam had a job that payed a lot, but he spent all his money on drugs and alcohol. "I've given him $20 for a 12 pack of platinum beers, and a 10 for some cigarettes." Harry raised an eyebrow, easily reading through Liam's lies. "And a 50 for a pound of weed. Liam, you've got to stop this shit." Liam laughed and stood up, "I've tried so many times to stop. But I can't. And I won't." And with that, he left. Harry had never felt so embarrassed to call someone his friend.


End file.
